Unknown Letters Of Love
by Sezmarelda
Summary: Draco & Harry are in love with each other but Harry doesn't think Draco loves him and vice versa so Harry plants love poems for Draco in his room once a day... What happens then? Will Draco find out it's Harry? R & R! HD Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Letters Of Love**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Wish I did, But i dont! No copyright intended :D Love ya JK!

**Year: **6

**Warning(s): **Slash, M/M.

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Other Pairings: **Pansy/Blaise, Ron/Lavender, Hermione/Neville.

**Summary: **Draco & Harry are in love with each other but Harry doesn't think Draco loves him and vice versa so Harry plants love poems for Draco in his room once a day... What happens then? Will Draco find out it's Harry? R & R! H/D Slash.

----------------------------------

_**The Start Of The Rest Of Your Life.**_

Today was like a normal day for Draco, He couldn't be bothered to do anything today though.. For some reason he was actually exited, He was thinking about the only one he loved, Harry Potter.

Draco had fallen out with Blaise a couple of days ago because of Pansy. Draco didn't approve of his best friends dating each other for the reason Blaise was supposed to marry his cousin Leah and he was currently dating Pansy. He felt betrayed in a way he hoped Leah wouldn't find out but somewhere he knew that she would find out eventually.. That would be the end of Blaise.

He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down alone he piled some breakfast on his plate and sighed 'Im not really that hungry' he thought pushing his plate away and wondering what on earth those 5th year Hufflepuffs were doing looked like some kind of... Game?

He was actually facinated in the Hufflepuff's game every single time the bottle turned a girl had to tell a secret but it was always written down he laughed at the girls when they went bright red in the face and thought of all the times when he played games with his friends, those were the days when his father didn't expect him to become a monster... But now his father was dead. He sighed 'Wonder what father would say if he found out that mother loved Severus I loved Harry Potter and I was facinated in a muggle game' he laughed out loud and some of the Slytherin's that never actually saw Draco laughing turned to him stunned he just sighed and took a sip of his Pumpkin juice.

There he was Draco nearly choked on his drink when he saw the beauty standing beside.. Granger. He looked dashing today, Draco couldn't work out why he actually thought Harry looked more beautiful than normal but his radiant green emerald eyes shone in off the light coming from lovely morning sunrise above he thought Harry actually looked.. Mesmerising.

--------

_Meanwhile, over a the Gryffindor table..._

"Hermione will you let it go? I happen to really like Lavender!" Ron whined to Hermione. Harry thought it was hillarious when his friends argued over who loved who.. They wouldn't be best pleased if they had found out he was in love with none other than Draco Malfoy. 'Hah' he thought 'They'd probably kill me, or worse they would kill Draco!'

Harry sat down at his table and picked up a bowl of porridge and began to eat, he lowered his eyes to a peice of paper beside him he picked it up and stared at it for a couple of seconds then sighed the note read: 'Property Of Pansy Parkinson' He turned it over and on the back it had a little code 'Draco Malfoy's Private Room Code: 332112' Harry's face brightened up as he realised that he had found the most important paper he had ever seen in his whole life, the key to getting in to Malfoy's room! Was it heaven or hell? He couldn't tell but what he could tell was that if i was hell god he was doomed for having these thoughts about Malfoy in the first place.

_---------_

_Back at the Slytherin table..._

Draco was uneasy, He watched as Harry's face brightened up at the little white note and sighed 'probably a love note from his secret girlfriend.. Wait i wonder if he is gay or straight... Okay then his girlfriend or his boyfriend!' He put on a sad smile and set his goblet of Pumpkin Juice down and walked out of the great hall in a mood, How dare somebody steal HIS lion away from HIM!

_---------_

_Back at the Gryffindor table..._

Harry watched as Draco got all sulky or moody about something, He just didn't understand how that beautiful blonde boy could get so caught up in his emotions like that, it was postively strange! very strange indeed to be honest he didn't actually understand why the blonde boy was so pissed off all the time in the first place it wasn't getting him anywhere so why do it?

"Hermione, We have ancient runes now..." Ron moaned on and Hermione shook her head "I know, lets go see you later Harry have a nice free period!"

Harry smiled "Have fun in Ancient runes, don't get carried away with Lav! Ron!" Ron blushed "Promise i wont!" Harry laughed "You better not!" Hermione sighed and shook her head "Boys! get moving Ron were gonna be late!"

Harry suddenly realised... "Wait Herm!" he shouted and Hermione turned around "Yes Harry, Make it quick im going to be late" Harry smiled "Sorry, Is Malfoy in that class?" Hermione nodded "Sadly, yes" Harry nodded "Okay thanks Herm"

Hermione frowned and smiled back "No problem" she then dashed out the great hall with Ron behind her.

_--------_

_Meanwhile on Draco..._

When Draco had gotten back to his private rooms he was exhausted, He had no idea why.. It was more of a physical exhaustion 'I think im in love with Harry to much..' he thought biting his lip 'HOW DARE SOMEBODY TRY TO STEAL HARRY AWAY FROM ME!' Draco thought angryily. He then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes once he had fallen asleep his private rooms door opened.

_-------_

_Let's see what Harry's up to..._

Harry watched Draco leave the Great Hall and his legs just moved suddenly, He made his way to the Slytherin Common Room's and realised that he couldn't actually get in to it without the password so he hid behind a pillar and waited for another Slytherin to come.

10 minutes later

Pansy Parkinson walked up the corridor and when she reached the common room entrance she looked around a little before shouting out the password swiftly, Harry caught it though. "Salazar's Pride!" Pansy yelled.

Once the Slytherin girl walked through the doors and they closed Harry waited a couple of minutes before shouting the password out himself.

"Salazar's Pride!" Harry called out and the doors opened for him 'Yes!!' Harry thought and he tip toed inside, The doors closing behind him he walked straight in. There was a couple of Slytherin's by the sofa's they had they're backs to Harry and he tiptoed behind them down to the 6th year boys dorms. He couldn't find Draco's private rooms until he got right down to the bottom to a Emerald Green rectangular plate on a Silver door saying 'Draco Malfoy's Private Rooms' Harry reached for the door knob and it said 'ENTER THE CODE' Harry pulled out the peice of paper from his pocket and keyed in '332112' once the door had opened Harry tiptoed down in to the room and there he was, Draco Malfoy sound asleep on his bed.

Harry stood there mesmerising the beautiful blonde's features taking every bit of beauty in and sighing 'I wish he loved me' Harry thought sadly. Harry didn't forget why he was here though he walked down to the side of Draco's bed and lay a peice of parchment on his chest of drawers beside the bed where Draco's mirror, comb and his photo's were.

Once Harry had put down the peice of parchment Draco began to stirr so Harry bolted up the stairs and out of Draco's private rooms not caring if he woke the blonde boy. Once he was out he ran through the slytherin common room luckily there was nobody in there.

Once outside he bolted down the corridor and knocked in to Blaise Zabini. "Going somewhere Potter?" He sneered Harry turned to face him and smiled "Yes infact, I was.. But now im not because ive already studied your beautiful door to your beautiful common room, it's most ugly"

Blaise bit his lip "Fuck you Potter" he spat then pushed Harry to the ground kicked him in the balls and walked back up to there common room

"OUCH!" Harry yelled he kept saying ow ow ow over and over again until the pain eased off and he could walk "Fucking Slytherins!" Harry cursed and walked back to his common room cursing all Slytherin's as they passed him.

_-----------_

_When Draco Woke up..._

When Draco had woken up he jumped out of bed "GOD! What time is it!" He realised he had totally missed his Ancient Runes class and reached for the comb, beside it was a beautiful peice of blue parchment with green snakes down the side and the writing was written in the most richest gold anyone could have ever seen.

Draco picked up the parchment and read it once his eyes widened "Oh, My, God!" his mouth gaped open "Who would write ME a love poem?"

The parchment read...

Your beautiful smile

Your mesmerising eyes

Your everything I wanted

Everything I need

And I love you

With every inch of Heart i have.

If you loved me back,

You'd be mine

Id be yours

Forever.

_From, Anon._

Draco sighed 'Wonder who it was from?' he thought. Draco put the peice of parchment in his pocket brushed his hair and ran out of his room so he wouldn't be late for his next class thinking about the peice of parchment every second.

'I wish it was from Harry' Draco sighed

-----------------------

_**Authors Note: **__I Hope You Liked It! I know im not very good at completing a story, But i want to finish this story before all my others, I am really in to this story myself, I just cant stop writing more. I really want this story to work out!_

Any comments and constructive critisizm will be much appreciated!

**Don't forget to review!**

The more reviews, the more im influenced to write even more!

Anyway, I'd be really happy if people gave me reviews!

**Next chapter will be up either today (14th July 2007) Or tomorrow [15th )**

Thanks!!!

Sez x


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Letters Of Love**

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Wish I did, But i dont! No copyright intended :D Love ya JK!

_**---------------------------**_

_**A Little Bit Closer... Chapter 2.**_

Draco couldn't get the letter out of his head, He sat in potions bored until Professor Snape announced who would be sitting with who for the rest of the year.

"Granger, Weasley. Zabini, Parkinson. Crabbe, Goyle, Potter Malfoy." Snape said in a rather bored tone of voice then turned to write the ingredients on the board.

Harry sighed and sat down beside Draco as he sat down he dropped his books on the floor, he bent down to get them shoving his ass in Draco's face... 'Oh.. shit' Draco thought as he wrapped his robes around him concealing his hardon, just enough to cover down below leaving his shirt on show.

Harry blushed and put his books back on the table pulling out his parchment and his quills, he moved his elbow and the Ink splattered all over Draco's white shirt, Blue ink covered the beautiful fitted shirt and Harry blushed harder

"Oh god, Im sorry Malfoy" Harry stuttered grabbing the end of his cloak to wash the ink off. Draco sighed "Stop it Potter! For Merlins sake! it's making it worse!! Off off off!! Draco grabbed Harry's hands and threw them back at him feeling an electric volt up his arm, knowing the other boy did too Draco's eyes widened and Harry blushed crimson.

Harry pulled a bit of parchment off the end of his sheets and scribbled a note to Malfoy _'sorry about the shirt' _ He passed the note under the table and placed it on Draco's lap. As he pulled his arms away he felt Draco's erection. "Oomff" Harry shouted and pulled his hand away causing now the pale blonde boy to blush.

Professor Snape turned around and frowned at the boys "Potter Malfoy, pay attention.. You will both receive detention for passing notes and being clumsy with your ink. no ifs no buts my room 6 o clock."

Harry sighed "Damnit" he said under his breath and gave Draco a sideways glance just catching his eyes, he turned away and started writing down the ingredients.

Once everybody had made there potions they set them down on the counter of Snape's desk to be marked out of 1 to 10.

"Granger Weasley, 9 marks. Zabini and Parkinson will receive 7, Goyle and Crabbe will receive 3. and Potter and Malfoy 10 out of 10 well done." He sneered

Harry sighed and smiled "What a relief" Draco frowned at him and bit his lip "Whatever Potter" He walked over to Weasley and scratched the side of his head "Uh, Weasley can I have a word for a moment?" Draco asked

Ron went pale in the face "Okay Malfoy..." Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a questioning glance then turned back to what she was doing.

Ron and Draco walked to the side of the classroom to talk "What do you want Malfoy?" Draco sighed "Did you write this?" He showed Ron the 'love letter' and Ron burst out laughing

"Me? Write you a love note? Your off your rocker, How everyone Malfoy got a love note" Ron whistled and laughed walking away back to Hermione and laughing in her face "Malfoy got a love note" Hermione sighed "I think that love notes are sweet Ronald."

Ron blushed "Sorry Mione" He turned to an angry looking Harry "What's up mate?" Harry was just about to burst. "WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? OH YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WOULD YOU? YOUR TO BUSY FUCKING HERMIONE TO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME" Harry yelled causing Ron to go scarlet red with embarresment. Harry walked closer to Ron, Kicked him where it hurts and walked out of the classroom with a look of acheivement on his face.

Draco was stunned... Very shocked at the way Harry had acted towards the red headed Gryffindor "What was that all about?" Draco thought out loud and ran out the classroom to catch up with Harry.

"Like making a scene Potter?" Malfoy sneered at him 'Shouldn't have done that!' he thought

Harry sighed "Get lost Malfoy.. I was sticking up for you and you throw it back in my face" Draco frowned "You... You were?"

Harry nodded "Remind me not to bother next time then or ill kick your ass" and he walked off. Draco ran to Harry pushed him up against the wall and whispered "Is that a threat?" He sneered Harry sighed "No, it was a promise" He smirked Draco got an instant hardon and locked his lips with Harry causing a whimper from the raven haired boy. Once they had seperated Draco smirked and smiled biting his lip "See you later Potter"

_--------------------_

Ooh, I loved writing this chapter :D It was fun.. Im really sorry about the late chapter.. I wrote it all out and when i came to enter it, the stupid thing had gone and deleted itself!

I don't know so don't ask:( It sucks I know..

I Also got a beta (my old one from previous stories) gotta love him! (Love you Justin)

Really, hes the best friend you can ever have.

Thanks for all the loyal reviews.. Promise i'll get the chapters up much quicker next time...

And just because I didn't get this chapter up quick enough i'll tell you a hint about the next chapter.

Next time: Harry and Draco have an awkward detention together... Resulting in a feisty fight... Another letter is placed in Draco's room & Harry slips on a banana peel falling on to Draco :P

Love yah guys!!

Sez xxxx


End file.
